


【何尚】放过

by qiner



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 囚禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiner/pseuds/qiner
Summary: 私设勿上升
Relationships: 何九华/尚九熙
Kudos: 47





	【何尚】放过

**Author's Note:**

> 私设勿上升

* 🛵短打微含囚.禁

*ooc无逻辑预警勿上升

【小明星熙X腹黑总裁华】

*送给 南夕的贺文 生日快乐啊！

01.

又到下班时间了。

漆黑死寂是近一周的囚禁中尚九熙最熟悉的。他不知道这是哪里的高级小区。他白天听不到任何邻居的交流声。

像被人扔进未知的深海。

等待自己的只有沉寂和消亡。

02.

尚九熙拼命蜷缩着往前蠕动身体。可重要的关节都被人用皮质束缚带捆住，手腕脚踝膝关节大腿，还有胸部腰腹，虽然不是很紧，但他还是毫无反抗之力逃跑。

椅子被撞翻砸在身上。尚九熙却毫无痛觉地继续往门前蹭。皮肤在地板上摩擦，蹭破——就是现在了，要快。

他激动地用头去撞门。呜呜咽咽从封住的嘴里发出求救。

每天这个时候，会有一个下班的邻居路过。尚九熙观察一周，发现生机。他要抓住机会，那是个姑娘，每天这个时候会和邻居大妈下班回来问好。

而且男人早上走前接到电话有事会晚回。

这是唯一的机会。

03.

“噔噔噔！”

尚九熙狠狠砸了一下，感受到门外的人，似乎被自己的声响吸引停下脚步，他急得眼泪泛花：“唔唔—嗯……”

救救我。

果然，那人敲了下门，脆生生的女声：“请问，有，有人在吗？我听到您家有什么倒了。”

“不好意思啊，我家狗最近患了重感冒，就把它放屋里两天没出去，它可能急了。”

远远传来男人磁性浑厚的声音。

“哦，不好意思，打扰了～”小姑娘挠挠头，看到男主人走到眼前羞红了脸。这男主人长的好帅啊。

屋里的人颤着眼睑落下泪水。终于还是放弃挣扎。被数不清的绝望席卷他的身体。

果然，何九华还是来了。

04.

“怎么，要逃啊？你那烂摊子经纪人已经没法兜了。” 

撕下胶带，他温柔的给尚九熙解开束缚，他钳着他，把洁净的拉珠一粒粒摩挲着慢慢推入尚九熙身体。

“不如就按我说的，你是我的，我给你平了这事。”

看，就算是强迫别人干着最龌龊的事，何九华依旧能摆出最雍雅彬彬有礼的样子。

他还穿着上市公司总裁的衣服，鞋都没脱，就拉下两粒纽扣露出一片光洁的皮肤和锁骨，就那么轻车熟路地就扒下了自己的衣服。

05.

尚九熙啐他一口，嚷着骂：“呸，本来这事就是你找人干的，嫁祸我放高利贷，禽兽，你枉为人！！”

剧烈挣扎用后腿去踢何九华。

“啧，这么燥，看来今天我还没满足你啊，喜欢叫是吧，来，是该让别人也看看。”

每次何九华回家，才会打开电路屋子里才有光亮，尚九熙从来不知道外面是番什么景象。可何九华拖着他拉开窗帘把他的脸按到玻璃窗上贴着时，他惊魂失措害怕起来。

06.

“不，不要！！！把帘子拉上……”别让她们看见我。

尚九熙尖叫着求饶。无力倒在大金主怀里。

对面有两个姑娘，站在阳台边有说有笑，像是在看向这里。目睹自己此时的落魄姿态，看见自己的不堪和屈辱，审视他被人勾的发动情欲。

他半月前还是被粉丝追捧的当红艺人。就因为子虚乌有的谣言爆料，当红小生尚九熙只是表面光亮无害，其实一直利用圈内地位帮毒贩放高利贷，害人害己，滚出娱乐圈！

经纪人保不住他。说被大势力盯上了。让他先缓缓躲一下。公关不洗，尚九熙被踢出了签约公司。

07.

“怎么，怕了？你真应该看看自己什么样子，嘴里说的清高，却下面夹的这样紧！”

何九华最近一周办完公司的要务，回到家就“加班”，他的小美人越来越松泛了。看来扩张的心血没白费。

他痴情望着怀里变得粉嫩的躯体，把家伙一点点探进去，握住尚九熙的腰不让他乱扑腾。这腰可真软啊。小九华蓬勃了一圈在尚九熙花园里奔跑抽动。

08.

尚九熙没志气地忍不住把捆绑的双手举过头顶，想缓解暴力的男人发动的攻势。可这样一来，他发现后面挺得更高，进的更深了。

偷鸡不成，蚀把米。

何九华满意地啄他的脸颊，“今天表现不错。”把尚九熙转过来跨坐在他身上，提着小九华大肆横行。

尚九熙憋屈地梨花带雨，他恨这个男人。但管不住自己的身体。

他是不是该死。

09.

“拜托～放过我好不好？”

尚九熙顺从地摆低姿态，难得地主动吻过何九华的唇角。他调换策略。之前的抵抗和辱骂还有绝食，甚至他想自残，都撼动不了这个冷漠的男人。

那他乖一点，是不是会好点？

答案是，不可能。

何九华被顽抗的爱人难得的亲近刺激大脑，直接进入决赛。把尚九熙肏弄地泣不成声，除了抓他后背的下意识动作什么思考都从脑子跑的一干二净。

何九华到底爱他什么？

为什么偏偏是自己。

10.

自己爽完，何九华神清气爽给他的人洗了澡，套上自己的白衬衫，刚好若隐若现两条白长细腿。秀色可餐。

何九华很满意。

把没有力气再折腾逃跑的尚九熙放到柔软的被窝里，何九华复杂地看向他，怜惜地亲吻尚九熙不小心蹭破的脚背。

脸颊蹭他额头：“晚安。睡吧，我在呢。”

你要是不从我身边离开，我不会再绑你了。

…………

**Author's Note:**

> 求关注～  
> 热度=点赞+推荐


End file.
